Team Reaper
by ScientistSalarian
Summary: A simple story of a group of Mercs running around a getting into trouble
1. Chapter 1

Dannerum slammed his head onto the desk, not for the first time that day. Paperwork, he had decided was a worse punishment than the prisons he sent the criminals he was writing about too.

Dannerum Roarkah was a Turian, slightly taller than most and slimmer, with black plates and deep navy colony markings that were almost invisible.

He had worked at C-Sec, the Citadel's police force since he finished his military duties, and had regretted it since the start. The stake-outs he had no problems with, chasing suspects was great, but Dannerum had always despised the paperwork.

He had never been a particularly literate man, but now he was expected to write 1000 word reports on the most minor events. Dannerum struggled to find anything more to say then 'we found a drug dealer, we chased him, we arrested him'.

Dannerum had always toyed with just running off like that detective Vakarian did almost 2 and a half years ago, but there were too many things Dannerum could never leave behind. Forgetting the mountain of datapads on his desk, Dannerum decided to visit one of them.

The Citadel Morgue was directly below the C-Sec HQ, so after a short elevator ride, Dannerum stepped out and was immediately hit in the face by the smell.

To a Turians heightened senses, the stink of death emanating from the rooms along the corridor was almost unbearable.

He quickly covered his mouth and nose, holding the desire to gag, and dived into the room with a sign next to it, saying 'Dr. Shaal, Head of Post-Mortem Dept.'

The Doctor himself was bent over a table, examining with great interest what to Dannerum just looked like a big, stinky, yellow lump of flesh.

Dr. Halen Shaal was a Salarian, smaller than most with a dark green skin, his face was a patchwork of small scars, and whenever someone asked then about him, he just gave them a polite smile and said 'medicine, is more exciting than most perceive'.

Halen Shaal was one of the greatest unsolved cases C-Sec had ever come across; he had turned up a year and a half ago, and asked for a job. Any background checks on him came up with nothing. He cheerfully talked about how he had studied to become a medical doctor on Sur'Kesh, but would reveal nothing more.

After a detective the requested an official investigation into the small Salarian, C-Sec received a very polite message from the Salarian Counsellor herself, carefully but forcefully implying that all investigations into the past of Dr. Shaal were to be stopped immediately. After being questioned on this, Halen simply shrugged, and he was sent to where other people would consider the worst job in existence.

The Post-Mortem Department were in charge of examining the corpses of victims and finding out what killed them, and how it was done.

Halen took it into his stride, becoming an almost unlimited source of knowledge on the anatomy and medical treatments of all Citadel races, and most Non-Citadel, the Geth being the exception.

Halen had become Dannerum's best friend after they had been forced together to take down a Krogan crime syndicate.

After stepping into the room and quickly closing the door, Dannerum relaxed and turned around, only to notice the contents of the table.

He quickly grabbed a waste-paper bin and emptied his lunch into it. Halen just watched with a face contorted, trying to look concerned for his friend while stopping himself from laughing.

When Dannerum had stopped retching, Halen stripped himself of his surgical gloves and blood spattered lab-coat, only to replace with a clean one.

He knelt down next to the panting Turian and patted him cheerfully on the shoulder. He tutted at his friend and said, in a classical Salarian voice, high pitched and fast 'Danny, you know you're always sick when you come down here, if you wanted to talk, you can always call me and I'll be right up, I've told you before'.

Dannerum, who now had his whole head in the bin, replied 'I'm not coming out until you put **that** away!' pointing vaguely at the table.

Halen looked over his that shoulder 'That? That's just a Krogan stomach' he said dismissively.

Dannerum groaned and lowered slightly deeper into the bin.

Halen huffed and put his hands in the air 'Fine! I'm doing it!' he casually picked up the stomach and tossed from one hand to the other while he called into the intercom 'Johnson! I've got a job for you!' a voice yelled eagerly back 'On my way sir!'

Halen sighed 'Poor boy, brilliant mind but clouded, keeps going on about becoming a Spectre like that damn 'Blasto' you see everywhere'.

A skinny, redheaded human came running through the door, panting but beaming. 'What do you need sir?' Halen threw the stomach at him, which he caught awkwardly 'Take this to the freezer please, and oh yeah, I'm going to need a new bin, it appears that a Turian has died in this one'

Half an hour later, Dannerum was sitting in a small bar in Zakera ward, nursing a dextro-beer, while Halen sipped at a strange, purple cocktail, with an umbrella in it.

After a while, Halen perked up and broke the silence 'So, was there any reason behind you disturbing my work and making me take out the trash?' The Salarian grinned at his friend, but was slightly worried when Dannerum just stared glumly at the table.

Halen reached over and put his hand comfortingly over the Turians 'Hey, Danny I can see something's upsetting you, and you can tell me anything' Dannerum squeezed the doctors hand and smiled sadly 'I dunno Hal, I...I just think that C-Sec isn't the right place for me, I guess'

Halen could see that it was hard for Dannerum to admit this, from birth; Turians are taught to accept their place in life, to look at the bigger picture.

The small Salarian sighed and took a mouthful of his drink; he was going to need it.

Halen braced himself and said the only thing he knew would break his friend out his depression 'Then leave' he said simply, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Dannerum shook his head and looked at Halen, sorrow filled his eyes 'That's the problem Hal, I'm actually considering it'.

Halen hissed in air involuntarily, this was the first time he had heard Dannerum actually considering leaving. This meant trouble.

Halen scooted his chair round and put his arm around as much of the Turian's shoulders as he could reach. 'Look, im being serious here, you know I hate to see a Turian cry, because it's really gross and your snot is mildly acidic, so we're going back to my place, and we are going to work this out, I've known you a year and a half, which is a lot longer in Salarian terms'. Because of the increased metabolic system, most Salarians rarely reach past the age of 40.

Dannerum nodded mutely and allowed himself to be pulled gently into a Taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dannerum awoke, and immediately wished he hadn't. Everything hurt, even parts of his body Halen had told him didn't have nerves in.

He slowly opened one eye and surveyed his surroundings; he saw a door, a window and a bed under him. _Bedroom_, he looked around with both eyes now, against one wall was a small bookcase, packed to burst with books, and on the opposite wall, a large poster of a human's digestive system.

Dannerum relaxed slightly _Halen's bedroom_. The Turian braced himself, then sat up slowly, groaning all the way.

He stumbled blearily out of the bedroom to find the rest of Halen's apartment. It was relatively small, as Halen lived there on his own. It consisted of a bedroom, bathroom and living room with kitchen attached.

Halen was found snoring lightly under the sofa, clutching an empty bottle of human whiskey to his chest, like a teddy bear. He was muttering to himself, almost singing 'I've studied species Turian Asar...du du du du du... *burp*... Scientist Salarian...'

Dannerum decided his condition was the doctor's fault, so instead of the gentle awakening he had planned, he simply kicked the Salarian in the ribs.

Halen screamed, tried to sit up, banged his head on the under-side of the sofa, screamed again, then lay back down with his hand on his forehead, eyes screwed shut.

Dannerum lay down beside him, moving empty bottles and fast food packages out of the way. After a while, he spoke up 'Halen, I love you like a brother, but if you don't have some Turian hangover pills in your apartment, then I will rip out your horns and ram them into your eyes.'

Halen's face didn't even flicker 'Horns part of skull, would need immense strength or more likely industrial power tool to remove from head' Halen always missed out words from his sentences when he was tired, it was a habit he always had.

'Lucky for you, have some left over from the last time we 'relaxed' together, top shelf of medicine cabinet, take two with water, do not eat for twenty minutes afterwards.' With that, he rolled over and started to snore again.

Dannerum grabbed a glass from the kitchen and slunk over to bathroom, and carefully opened the cabinet.

Halen's medicine cabinet fascinated everyone who open it for the first time, although he lives alone, his cabinet is filled to burst with every pill bottle and cream tube that could be imagined, 'just in case' as Halen always said with a smirk.

With the pills safely swallowed, Dannerum returned back to the main room, to find Halen in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cooked bacon and eggs 'sorry bud, but I've got no dextro stuff here, if you're hungry you'll have to grab something on the way to work'. Halen was back to his usual self, Salarians don't have long hangovers, thanks to the increased metabolic system.

'Work?' asked Dannerum dumbly, his brain still trying to catch up. Halen just chuckled, 'Yeah, work? You know work, we do it five days a week, and you are always complaining about it' Dannerum groaned and flopped onto the sofa, he flicked up his Omni-tool to check the time, and noticed a pending message, he flipped it open and skimmed it, he then skimmed again, he then read it in extreme detail, analysing every work like it was a line-up of suspects.

_Dear Officer Roarkah_

_With great regret, we accept the resignation you sent to us at 2:39am on the Wednesday of this week, we hope you find happiness and fulfilment in any career you choose to follow in the future. We expect you to return any withstanding documentation you keep outside your office, and any firearm(s) you keep as a self-defence tool, that was supplied by the Citadel Armoury, by the end of the week._

_With regards,_

_Executor Venari Pallin_

**Sorry this one is a bit short, but it will get exciting soon, I promise! Thanks very much to all that have read it, and a favourite and a quick review won't be sneezed at! Quick warning, some swearing to be expected, hence the M rating, and a violent and (hopefully) violent fight scene to come, hopefully in chapter 3 or 4, depending where the story goes!**

**I do own Mass Effect, Bioware just doesn't know it yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

'Shit! Hal! Shit shit shit!' Dannerum held his head in his hands. 'I am fucked, man! What am I gonna do?'

'Mean 'we' are fucked, and what are 'we' going to do?' Halen looked up from his Omni-tool 'I got the same letter, looks like we are now officially unemployed, hooray' Halen took a sip of tea from his mug, it had a picture of an Asari who's dress came off when the mug got hot.

Dannerum got up from the sofa and rounded on the Salarian 'how are you so unfazed by this? WE ARE FUCKED! We got no job, very little money, and we have to give our guns back to C-Sec! How we gonna live?'

Halen looked the angry Turian straight in the face, his expression completely serious 'Male prostitutes?'

'WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THIS SHIT SERIOUSLY?'

The doctor punched Dannerum in the face.

It was not a particularly strong punch, it was not meant to be. Halen had simply bunched his fist and rammed it into his friend's nose.

Dannerum stumbled backwards, completely caught off guard by the Salarians anger. Halen walked straight up to him and stared fiercely into his eyes 'I am not worried because I know if we weren't capable of looking after ourselves we wouldn't be C-Sec officers, we have both killed men, you more than me, but it is a fact. I have seen you beat a slave trader half to death to find their hideout. We are young! We are talented! Leaving C-Sec is probably the best thing to ever happen to us!' He calmed down, panting, then moved back to the kitchen and picked up his tea again.

'You're a Turian for crying out loud! You tell me that the pea-shooter C-Sec gave you is the only gun you have, I call bullshit.'

Dannerum sighed, and grinned at his friend 'shit Hal, why are you always right?'

Halen shrugged 'my species don't have time to be wrong' and grinned back. 'So boss, what we gonna do?'

It hit Dannerum like a skycar; it just seemed to Dannerum to be the greatest idea ever.

'We become mercs'

Halen chuckled 'you planning on joining the Blue Suns?'

Dannerum waved his hand dismissively 'fuck that, we can get our own crew together, be the good version in mercs, the ones we used to work with, you know, bounty hunters, or PI's... what do you say?'

The small Salarian laughed 'give me a sec to grab some stuff, then let's go set the world on fire' he darted into his bed room, to come out with a brand new, state-of-the-art doctors coat with tiny nanites woven into the cloth, it alerts the wearer of failing life-signs around then, and auto-administrates medi-gel to any outstanding injury. He also had an M-77 Paladin pistol on his side, and in his hands was the ugliest piece of metal Dannerum had ever seen.

'What in the hell is that?' Halen grinned proudly and stroked the abomination 'It's a Graal Spike Thrower, Krogan use them to hunt Thresher Maws, so you can imagine what it can do to a person'

Dannerum just turned towards the door and muttered 'you and your damn Krogan fetish'

Dannerum gritted his teeth as he stretched to reach under his bed for his rifle; Halen leant against the door frame to his bedroom, smirking. 'You know, for an ex- C-Sec officer, your pretty shit at hiding you valuables. Dannerum grunted 'how about instead of complaining, you come help?'

Halen laughed, and waggled his arm in the air 'if you can't reach it how the hell am I supposed to?'

Dannerum finally wriggled out from under the bed, his rifle in hand.

I was an M-98 Widow, costing him nearly a year's salary; it was his most precious possession. That and ... the photo.

'Hey Hal, do you mind getting me a drink while I change?' It wasn't that he was embarrassed, the two friends had seen each other naked multiple times in the communal showers at C-Sec HQ, he just needed time, with...her.

As Halen shut the door, Dannerum quickly changed out of his civilian clothes and into his armour, it was jet black, and designed to blend into his skin, so he looked like a shadow. It if fact never worked, but his father insisted as it was clan tradition.

He then carefully moved his wardrobe to the side, cringing when it squeaked against the metal floor, to find the small, in-built safe in the wall, he placed hid some against the scanner, and it opened, he quickly snatched the photo within. He looked at it for a second, ran a talon along the edge, then hastily shoved it into his armour.

Halen, always one to please, had made Dannerum quite a complicated dextro-cocktail which he quickly downed and left the apartment.

'What's the first stop, big guy?' asked Halen as they walked down the stairs. 'Well, seeing as C-Sec wants my pistol back, I need a new sidearm'. Halen clapped his hands together happily 'Ooh! I love shopping trips!'

After peering in windows for a while, they ended up in a small, but professional gun store. Halen, now bored of looking at guns, was chatting with one of his many cousins on his Omni-tool, Salarians had families numbering in the thousands, and they remembered them all.

Dannerum was eyeing the handguns laid out before him, according to the leering human behind the counter, these were special pieces withheld for the 'true gun-nut' as the clerk had said.

Dannerum picked up an M-6 Carnifex 'Aha! Just like my old one, I'll take it'.

The clerk snorted 'Yeah, you and every other fucker on the citadel'. Dannerum cocked his head, confused as he handed other the credits. 'What do you mean?'

'Ever since people found out that the 'mighty' Commander Shepard used one as his personal handgun, these babies have been selling like hotcakes'.

He nodded over to a Krogan who just walked through the door, carrying a box. 'That's my third shipment of them this week'.

As they walked out of the shop, they heard a husky, deep voice from behind them 'hey you too, come here a second'

Dannerum turned around, to find a Batarian leaning against a wall, next to an alley-way. Dannerum eyed the man carefully 'Can we help you?'

'Yeah, I think you can, you look like you can handle yourself, I might have a job for you, if you want it'

'Depends on the job, what are the details?'

The Batarian shook his head 'not here, follow me' with that, he stalked into the alley.

Halen looked at Dannerum, shrugged, and walked into the alley. Dannerum walked slowly, careful to keep his hand near his pistol.

Once they were deep into the alley, the Batarian turned around 'okay, the job is simple, you shut the fuck up, and give us all you damn creds, and your guns'.

Dannerum could smell the two Batarians before they were behind him, making their presence apparent.

_shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Dannerum turned slowly, two more Batarians were standing behind them, eight hate-filled eyes stared back at him.

Halen nudged him 'I'll deal with this guy, you handle those two' with that, he moved off towards the original thug.

Before Dannerum could reply, the two Batarians moved towards him, fists raised. Dannerum, running on the automated training gained from years in C-Sec, moved into the clumsy punch thrown, and returns with short jabs at gut height.

One thug stumbled backwards, holding his stomach, whilst the other roared in anger and lunged forward, he fumbled with the front of Dannerum's armour, trying to gain purchase, his intensions of a head butt obvious.

Dannerum obliged him, smashing his forehead into the Batarians piggy nose. He felt cartilage break, and quickly stepped back, wiping the blood from his eyes as it sprayed from the mugger's nose.

As one thug was dealt with, another recovered, shoving past his fallen comrade, a wicked butcher's knife in his hand, Dannerum did not let him get close enough to use it, ramming the Batarian into the wall with a high kick, winding him and slicing the front of his shirt open from the Turians booted but still taloned feet.

Instead of waiting for the thugs to recover, he slammed his foot again into the thug, then into the head of the still-bleeding Batarian, rendering them both unconscious.

Dannerum whipped around, expecting to find a struggling Halen, only to find him standing over the mugger, who had his hand on his side, as thick black blood spurted through his fingers. They were having a conversation.

'If you let me take it out, I can stop it from bleeding'

'You stay away from me you fucking psycho!'

'I get attacked by a man considerably bigger than me, I defend myself, and that makes me a psycho?'

'You stabbed me!'

'So? You had a knife too; I simply put mine to better use'

Dannerum decided it was time to intervene.

'What happened here?'

The Batarian looked up at him with fearful eyes 'This guy stabbed me!' he raised his hand to show a surgical scalpel, buried up to the handle, in the Batarians side.

Dannerum turned to the small Salarian 'Care to explain?' Halen shrugged 'I offered to pull it out, but he won't let me near it'. Dannerum looked at the Batarian, then back to Halen, then sighed 'his funeral, check the others for creds, then let's get out of here'.

-

Back at Dannerum's apartment, Halen sat flicking through the vid collection, while Dannerum had his new pistol in several pieces, as he cleaned and added his favourite mods to it.

Halen gave his friend a sidelong glance 'So...' he said 'Apart from getting a shiny new gun, and beating up some thugs, do you have any real plans on this whole merc thing?' Dannerum paused in reconstructing his gun, then said 'Well, we aren't going to get very far just the two of us, so I say we head over to Flux, and see if we can get an old friend to sign up.'

The Salarian frowned 'Who's in Flux that we know? Wait wait wait...' Halen's eyes widened in horror 'No, no no no! Not her! Not her! Anyone but that damned Asari!'

Dannerum raised his hands defensively 'Sorry Hal, but she's the only freelancer I trust, and she's the best damn biotic we know' Halen winces 'Yeah... but she's always so...fascinated with me.'

Dannerum loaded the pistol with a loud snap, then stood up 'Tough shit, she's probably the only merc on the citadel who would actually join up without immediate pay, so we're getting her'.

-

Flux was full of bright lights and the thumping music was almost painful to Dannerum's heightened senses, but many Turians still frequented the club. It didn't take long for them to find the Asari they wanted, in a booth in the corner of the club, surrounded by admirers, of all species.

Wenri T'Laln was beautiful even by Asari standard, it was rumoured that even the Queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak was jealous of Wenri. The tight black leather jump-suit she wore left nothing to the imagination, her ample chest and curves were desired by many, experienced by many more.

As soon as they walked up, she instantly turned towards them, recognition in her eyes and a sly smile on her blue lips.

Dannerum had known Wenri for several years, she had followed the tradition of an Asari in her maiden stage, and became a mercenary. Through Dannerum, she had met Halen, and had learned that, biologically speaking, Salarians could not be attracted to her. After learning this, she had made an oath to somehow, make Halen 'hard', as she put it.

Wenri stood slowly, accompanied by appreciative 'oo's' and 'ah's' from her admirers. She stalked forwards, hips swinging lazily. Unlike the onlookers drooling over the Asari's 'act', Dannerum had spent enough time around her to be unaffected, so simply looked on, stony faced, as he held back laughter at the horde of admirers tripping over themselves to stay in Wenri's good-books.

'Well well, look who we have here. Where's your little friend Danny? I do so adore him!'

With that, Dannerum stepped sideways, to reveal the small Salarian who had been hiding behind him.

'Ahh! There he is! Come to mama!' She pulled him close, pressing herself against him, causing his face to be pushed into her collar bone.

His reply was slightly muffled 'It's good to see you Wenri, now please let me breathe'. She reluctantly let him go.

'So how can I help you boys?'

Dannerum finally spoke up 'well in brief, we got drunk, left C-Sec and we're no striking out on our own, want to join us?'

Wenri pouted 'You're here for work? That's no fun.'

Dannerum grinned 'That's why we need you, to make it more fun'.

Wenri laughed, the sound tinkled pleasingly into the Turians ears. 'How could I say no to those big Varren-eyes of yours?'

-

Back at Dannerum's apartment, Halen stood in the kitchen, making both dextro and levo food, whilst Wenri sat on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand, as Dannerum eagerly examined the guns the Asari had unceremoniously dumped on the coffee table.

The M-12 Locust was nothing new to the Turian, it was the sleek, pearly white gun in his hands that fascinated him.

'What's it called?'

'It's a Disciple, a state-of-the-art shotgun, only Asari commandos have access to them.'

'So how did you get one?'

Wenri winks 'Asari aren't as strong willed as some think'. Dannerum through back his head and laughed.

At this, Halen walked over, laden with plates. As they ate, Wenri spoke up, 'So, you boys got a job planned?' Dannerum paused, his fork half way to his mouth. 'No, we hoped you could help with that'. Wenri laughed softly 'Well, you boys are in luck, because I have the perfect thing...'

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of content for so long, but I decided it would be good to take some time to work out a plotline, instead of writing whatever I make up at the time of writing. Any review will be appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dannerum popped up from behind the desk he and Wenri were sharing, and blew the head off another mech. They were cheap, low grade mechs that just stood there and peppered anything their motion sensors picked up with pistol fire.

The office door they were covering opened and Halen came sprinting, firing wildly behind him. Three FENRIS mechs pounded out after him. Wenri fired a Singularity into their midst, then sprayed the remainder of her clip into the group, destroying two and denting the armour of the third. It lunged at Halen who turned last minute and put a bullet through the sensory cameras in its front, downing it.

Halen hopped behind the desk and opened his Omni-tool. "The encryption program just finished, I've got the data!"

Wenri smiled and slapped the doctor on the arm "good job! Now let's get out of here, so I can think of a suitable...reward for you". The last part was said coyly.

Halen winced, then shook his head 'No need to think of one, a drink will do me". Wenri huffed, Dannerum chuckled.

He unclipped a cryo-grenade from his belt and lobbed it over the cover, freezing the mechs where they stood. They ran out of the building 'Aerotech Supplies', and into the waiting aircar, which sped off with Dannerum at the wheel.

Dannerum drove casually, one arm on the window-still, Halen was once again chatting with another generic family member, but Wenri was positively hovering in her seat.

"Why are you going so slowly?! C-Sec will be here any second!" Dannerum scoffed.

"Relax, even if we did set off an alarm, it would have been automated, C-Sec never takes these seriously! They'll check the system for glitches three or times, have a coffee, maybe a nap, and THEN, will they spend twenty minutes filling in a three page incident from, and go check it out".

Wenri huffed again, folded her arms, then crossed her legs, bouncing the top of the bottom, and stared out the window.

After an hour in the lower wards, hiding from the so-called 'imaginary' heat by Dannerum, they moved on to a small hotel near the Presidium, where they were instructed to wait.

The small, one bed room they were directed to was a tad small for a Turian, Asari and Salarian to share, but they managed.

After a while of awkward silence, Dannerum perked up. "So what did we actually steal?"

Halen nodded "Good point, let's see" he flicked open his Omni-tool. Wenri jumped up.

"No! Don't look at the merchandise! First rule of mercenary work!"

She was too late, Halen opened the file, and stared at it in disbelief. Dannerum was equally confused by his expression.

"What is it?"

Halen swallowed "It's...a blueprint...f-for a...a toaster".

Dannerum's jaw dropped, Wenri gasped then put a hand over mouth, but her laughter was still heard.

"Seriously? A fucking toaster?"

"Yeah, due to come out next month. Ooh! It has a separate slot for muffins, I gotta get one of these".

Wenri could no longer hold it in, and burst out laughing, falling onto the bed in the process.

Her outburst was cut short by a knock on the door. Wenri composed herself, then ushered Dannerum and Halen to the other side of the room. "Look dumb, and play dumber". She opened the door, to reveal a sinister looking human in a grey suit.

He ignored the men at the end of the room, and focused on Wenri. "Do you have the merchandise?" The Asari laughed and put her hand on his chest "of course honey, why else would I be here?". The man stared at the hand until Wenri removed it, she motioned to Halen who stepped forward and pushed a button on his Omni-tool. The suited man's tool flashed, he checked it, then tapped a few buttons on his own.

"I have transferred the agreed sum to your account" He finally looked at Dannerum and Halen "I was informed there would be only one here". Wenri laughed "Can you blame a girl for a bit of extra protection? You wouldn't want little old me to get hurt would you?" She batted her eyelashes, the human coughed, Dannerum held back a snicker.

"Indeed not, I hope we can do business again sometime". He quickly retreated.

"Tosser" muttered Wenri to the closed door, she turned to the boys. "Well, that's a thousand creds in the bank, shall we go shopping?".

Dannerum grinned and sat on the bed. "This is the 'great line of work' you keep telling me about? Playing enforcer for the kitchen appliance industry?".

Wenri gasped at the jibe and hit Dannerum with a small Warp, knocking him off the bed.

"Let's get out of here, this place stinks of hookers".

After a slap-up meal at Wenri's favourite restaurant, they returned to Halen's flat, for more of his colourful cocktails.

Halfway through his fifth, Dannerum suddenly said "If we're going to get any real work, we need to think of a name, and get it out there, cuz... *hic* we need to be taken seriously!" Dannerum looked at his equally sober companions.

Halen had slowly slipped of the couch, and was slumped on the floor, eyes half closed, Wenri was upside-down on the same sofa, and giggling uncontrollably.

Halen perked up "If you want a name, you got to think of one!"

"Ok...how about the...the Crimson Bandits?"

"Too similar to the Blood... thingy"

"Navy Seals?"

"Blue Suns uses that"

"The Sun Marines?"

"Bit childish and the Eclipse is yell... yellow" Halen hiccupped.

Dannerum threw his hands in the air "All the good colours are taken!".

"Who says we need a colour?" Slurred Wenri.

"BECAUSE, we need to stand out as a group! Dummy!".

Halen waved a finger in the air. "What if, what if, we don't have a colour, and that's our thing! Like we're a bunch of, of outcasts...". His head fell forward, smacked into the coffee table, and remained still.

"A bunch of outcasts? The Outcasts, I like it!..." muttered Dannerum, he looked up "What do you think Wenri?" A snore was the only reply he got.

Dannerum nodded "Thanks for the input". He proceeded to curl up into a foetal position, and dreamed of octopuses. He didn't even know what they were.

**Wow! These guys enjoy getting drunk! Apologies for the very brief updates, but I am starting collage soon, so life is pretty crazy. As always, favourite or review, all is greatly appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**ScientistSalarian **


End file.
